Flame Of The Forest
by Flowergaze
Summary: This is a simple story of before Firestar joined the clans. Did he really decide to join or was it someone else that joined before him? Read to find out! (Sorry if that sounded bad, I tried, though.) Rated T because it's Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure they are the right one, Larksong?" A bright ginger tabby tom asked the tortoiseshell she-cat that sat next to him.  
"They have to be, Sunstar." Larksong answered, her pale, leaf-green eyes flickering over to her son. "They will be the fire that saves the forest."  
Sunstar sighed, and turned his head towards the starry pool in front of them.

It showed a twoleg, with shoulder-length dyed red hair and startling turquoise eyes. The twoleg was currently laying down in their strange nest.

"When should we send them out?" The tortoiseshell asked, gazing down at the starry pool.  
"Before they wake." The ginger tabby responded, touching the starry pool with his paw, making it ripple.

The twoleg had suddenly formed into a dark ginger tabby cat. The twoleg-turned-cat was still sleeping, hitting some things off the stand next to their strange nest.

Not too long, the cat had been awakened, by a loud crash downstairs. "What the!-Last time I checked, I was a human, not a cat!" The dark ginger tabby exclaimed, untangling themself from their blankets. "Anyways, time to go see what happened down there." They muttered, jumping off their bed, thankfully landing ungracefully on the rug. _Why can't I jump like Sparta does? Actually, speaking of Sparta, I wonder how she'll react once she sees me._

Upon reaching the stairs, a soft brownish/black tabby jumped off the wooden railing, next gracefully next to them. "You smell weird. Like a cat, but more like my owner's sibling."  
"Hehe, um, yeah. Well, I am your owner's sibling."  
"You're a cat. Don't act stupid. Wait, how did you even get in here?" Sparta responded, her fur now bristling.  
"Seriously? Well, I woke up and I was like this. If you'll excuse me, Sparta, I have a room downstairs to get to." The ex-twoleg replied, attempting to go down the stairs gracefully, but unfortunately rolling down the stairs instead. "Honestly, we need to fix these stairs. They're impossible to go down on four legs. Ugh."

The dark ginger tabby was promptly picked up by their scruff, and they let out a loud yowl. "Let go of me! I'm not a stray cat!" Unfortunately, they were left unheard, and taken out of the house, roughly dropping them outside.

"Ugh! Fine! Leave me out here! To eat rat poison or somethin' like that!" They continued, hearing one of their siblings mutter something along the lines of "That cat's _still_ out there, yowling? Geez. ."  
The tabby huffed, stomping away with their ears flattened to their head. "Y'know, for an ex-twoleg, you're getting pretty used to cat things." They muttered to themself, glancing over at the two dogs who had been recently let out of the house.  
Both of the dogs automatically ran over to where the tabby sat, barking and growling. "Well, hi to you too, Sindrah, Hemi." They retorted, sitting a way's away from the dog pen to make sure the dogs wouldn't actually harm them even if they tried.

Both of the dogs suddenly stopped barking and growling, and Hemi, the younger, mostly black one, began to whine. "Awww, it's you! The nice one! You always play with me, and pet me, and-" She was suddenly cut off from Sindrah, the older, mostly tan one.  
"How are you a cat?"  
"Oh, okay, talking dogs _and_ cats now. Um, I, hehe, I woke up like this." The dark ginger tabby cat chuckled. "Well, I'm not allowed to be here anymore, but I'll see y'all around." They answered, suddenly leaving.  
"Noo, come back! Please? I'l give you all my treats!" Hemi begged, digging at the bottom of the pen.  
"Hemi, I'll be back, now quit digging. Oh yeah, when I come back, tell me if they notice that I'm gone." They replied, beginning to walk out of the driveway. _Oh yeah, skillfully avoiding children. I do_ not _want to be pet right now. Actually, never._ The soft tabby thought, with a slight shiver, as they continued.

 _Ooh! What about Mimi's? She has a forest out there, if I want to catch anything. And I can probably be let in. Perfect!_ They thought, heading east towards her mother's ex-boss's place.

* * *

Well, that was 730 words, in case anyone wanted to know. I'll be updating when I can and tell me if I messed up on anything or if I sounded a bit weird when I typed that up, please! c: To end it quickly, have a nice day, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked, the tabby thought of what they should call themself now. _I'm not human anymore, so what should I call myself? Hmm, I always liked the name Rose._ They glanced back at their pelt. _But I don't look like a Rose. . I like Fire, but once again, it's not like I'm this bright orange cat. So maybe, Flame? Hmm, yeah. That fits._ As they thought, they were suddenly reminded of their age. _I was fifteen years old as a human, so what about now?_ They turned to, thankfully noticing the Spider-Bat Cave and carefully climbed down to the water. They looked at their appearance, and thought. _I don't look that old now. I look like an somewhat older kitten. Kind of like Persia. Yeah, I look like a lot like she did, don't I? She was around six months old when it happened, so I'm around six months now? Anyways, I quit. This is confusing._

It took them a while, especially since they kept wincing and whining when they walked on the gravel road. But they eventually arrived, at Mimi's place.

They ventured into the woods behind the house, and glanced around. "Wow! It's really pretty here. Although, it's a bit awkward being this low to the ground." They commented, a bit quietly. "I wonder if I can climb any of those trees. ."

"Ah!" The dark ginger tabby exclaimed, suddenly being bowled over by a pale ginger tabby she-cat, not much older than a somewhat older kitten.  
"Get off of our territory, kittypet!" The she-cat growled, lashing her tail.  
At this response, they flattened their ears before shaking the younger cat off of them. "Excuse you, I'm not a-whatever you just called me."  
"I called you a kittypet."  
"Whatever!" The tabby huffed, then pricked her ears in curiosity. "So why did you call me that?" They asked, suddenly getting a bit close to the she-cat.  
"Because you smell like a kittypet, now shove off!" The pale ginger tabby shouted, pushing the other cat away.  
"You're being a bit vague here." The dark ginger tabby replied, after brushing off the push they had recently received. "And, what was that you said about, hmm, your territory?" They added, cheekily, and was promptly tackled.  
"Don't you know what you smell like? Kittypet!" The unnamed cat batted at them, and she was knocked off with a shove.  
"Are you done? Y'know, with callin' me a kittypet?"  
"What's wrong with your accent?"  
"Um, that happens sometimes, just roll with it. The name's Flame, by the way." They added, tilting their head a bit. All of a sudden, a fully-grown white tom with amber eyes walked out from behind the pair.

"Hello. My name is Whitestorm."  
"Eh? Why the -storm? I get that you're White, 'cause your fur. But why the added name?"  
"Don't be rude, kittypet!" At the pale ginger tabby's retort, the dark ginger tabby groaned dramatically.  
"Are you ever gonna stop callin' me a kittypet?"  
"Not until you stop smelling like one." She replied, haughtily.  
"Sandpaw, stop." At the white tom's command, the she-cat stopped talking.  
"Finally found out your name. Now, how old are you?" The twoleg-turned-cat asked, flicking their white tail tip.  
"I don't know why-" Sandpaw was cut off from the tom.  
"She's six moons, why?"  
"What do you mean by moons? Like months?"  
"I'm not sure what months are. Moons are many sunrises and many night-falls."  
"Oh. Okay, and I was just curious because I'm the same age as Sandpaw here." They reply to Whitestorm, still curious about the last part of his name.

Another cat walked out of the thick undergrowth, this time a graceful gray/blue she-cat with some scars on her pelt.  
The dark ginger tabby blinked in surprise. _Where are all of these cats coming from?! I swear, they're just popping out of the woodwork now._ She thought, almost groaning in annoyance. "Okay, now, who are you?"  
Both Whitestorm and Sandpaw looked at the ex-twoleg in shock, and the gray/blue she-cat just chuckled. They looked at all three of the cats, and gulped. "What? Did I say something that I shouldn't have?"


End file.
